Harry's Twin?
by morecushionforthepushin
Summary: Did anyone else know that Harry had a faternal twin sister that has been living in America? What's going to happen when she meets the infamous Draco Malfoy? I know it's a sucky summary! but plz r&r!
1. Meeting

**This is my first fanfic! I was really excited to get it started...I have 8 chapters already...I know what it's like to have to wait forever for the author to update their stories...so I want to try and update every couple of days...and when I hit a writers block...I have no choice but to tell you about it! If you have ne thing to tell me...u can e-mail me...I don't kno if it showed up here or not...or u can get to me on if u want...u can add me! to find my on that website...go and find even tho that's not my e-mail ne more...it is for myspace...ne wayz...I just wanted to get this posted! I hope all of u like it! it took me a lot of effort to figure out what I wanted this to be about...So plz read and review it! I can take a lot...so don't be afraid to tell me what u think of it! ne wayz...Luv ya'll sexi's! l8rz!**

It was a brand new year and a brand new start for a certain red headed girl. You would think she was a weasley but on the contrary, as her last name was Lane. She had just found out this summer that she was fraternal twins with a one certain Harry Potter. She just got transferred to Hogwarts so she could be closer to Harry. It was their 7th and final year of school. It had been an uncomfortable summer, it was cold and had even snowed, so all of them were still in long sleeved t-shirts. It was the day before school started and Michelle Lane, her twin Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley were all sitting in a compartment together. Little did they know they were about to be interrupted by a certain blone-haired-slytherin boy.

"So… Michelle, since you are head girl, because you had the best grades at your other school in America and you were the most popular with everyone blah blah blah, do you think you'll be okay with the head boy who ever that might be here?"

"Harry, I know we've just found out about each other but seriously stop worrying so much about me! I'll be fine!" Michelle said to him.

Everyone laughed and Harry's nervousness. That's when the compartment door slid open and a tall blonde boy stood there against the doorway with a smirk on his face.

'_wow! He's cute! Look at those fucken muscles! And that smirk is cute too!'_ Michelle thought.

"So mudblood , excited about rooming with me this year for the head position? Personally I'm pissed! I won't be able to bring up meaningless girls to shag their minds out whenever I want." He said not even noticing Michelle. Hermione had some what of a hurt look on her face

"I'm not head girl ferret face!" she yelled.

He raised his eyebrows and asked "Then who the fuck is!" Hermione pointed at Michelle as Michelle stood up and walked over to Draco. He raised his eyebrows again.

"Shit! _Another_ Weasley!"

"_No_, I'm a Lane."

"Good" He said. "Just tell me if you need _anything _and _I'll_ be sure that you get it done" He finished with another smirk on his face.

'_Damn! She's hot! Look at her long red curly hair! Her awesome body frame! Her big tits! Her nice totally hot ass!'_ he thought as Michelle turned to sit back down.

"I'm Draco Malfoy by the way" He said, Michelle turned around and walked back over to him.

"Hello Draco, I'm Michelle lane." She said with a wide smile. Just then the train came to a screeching halt.

"Well, Michelle would you like to ride up to the school with me and also have dinner sitting next to me? I hear the heads can sit at their own table if they like."

"I would love to!" Michelle said and exited forgetting about everyone else. When they left the rest were speechless.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" Ron yelled.

"I think my sister and Draco Malfoy just started to go out!" Harry yelled.

( . )-----------

Draco and Michelle walked off the train together, grabbed their bags, Draco found them an empty carriage while they rode up to the school.

"So Michelle, why were you hanging out with the golden trio and weaselette back there?"

"Actually I just found out that I'm fraternal with Harry. I just came here from America after living in an orphanage and going to the wizarding school over there."

Draco's eyes became big

"Pot head? But I thought you said your name was Lane, not Potter!"

"I did, I've always gone by Lane, as long as I can remember. Why? Does this mean we can't still eat together?"

"Ya know you look and act nothing like potty. So yes we can still eat together." He said with a smirk.

"Good, actually to tell you the truth they were getting kind of boring. I'm not used to just sitting around doin nothin'. I always am running around yelling and screaming making jokes about people and shit like that." Draco raised his eyebrows.

"Really now…. I'm starting to like you already…. I play quidditch and I also like to make jokes about people…"

"Let's just lay off the Harry jokes and all of his friends 'kay?"

"Ok fine! But you can't tell anyone that I did!"

"Ok I promise!" Michelle said as they walked off the carriage and walked into the great hall and Draco walked Michelle over to the heads table. All the first years got sorted and all the normal annoncments had been said. Food had appered and Michelle and Draco were enjoying each others company as Harry and the rest glared at them with death glares.

"I can't believe Michelle went over there with him! He's such a git! A prat! A dickweed!"

"Whoa mate, where did you learn dickweed? Isn't that what Americans say?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I guess I got hooked on it from spending the summer with Michelle, but still! Look at them! They look like they're even liking each others company. She's going to end up being his sex toy for the night and then she's going to get hurt when he doesn't want her anymore! I have to stop this!" Harry got up and walked over to his Twin sister and his nemesis. Michelle was just laughing at something Drac had just said.

"Michelle, can I talk to you for a second?" Harry asked.

"What potty, can't stand to see your sister happy for once?" Michelle narrowed her eyes at Draco when he said this, but he looked at her to say he was sorry but he wasn't going to take it back.

"No, I'll just say it here!" He turned to Michelle. "You can't go out with him! He's just going to shag you and then leave you and you're going to get hurt! Then you won't be able to live with him and you'll have to miserable looking at his ferret face every day and night!"

"Whoa, Harry, what are you going on about? Draco didn't even ask me out. Why do you keep calling him ferret face or ferret boy and I told you already, stop worrying about me. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself and if he ever did just fuck me and then leave me…. he'd be the one that would be miserable having to see me every day and night not me…. so please Harry, stop worrying and go have fun with your friends." Harry wouldn't take that. He grabbed Michelle's arm and tried to drag her away from the table and Draco.

"Harry what the hell are you doing!" Michelle yelled. He wouldn't let go. Michelle looked back at Draco to tell him that she was sorry but Draco was following Harry and Michelle. Not even a second later when Michelle was looking at him, he ran up to Harry and Michelle.

"Let her go potter!" He yelled. Harry stopped. He looked at Draco, Spit in his face and walked off again out of the great hall. Draco again ran after them. He grabbed Michelle's other arm to stop Harry. When Harry did stop Draco pulled Michelle so that Michelle was behind his side and Harry was in front of him. Draco raised his fist right in front of Harry's face.


	2. Hitting and Passwords

**Okay this is ht 2nd chapter that I've posted and I still have NO reviews! I can't believe that you guyz seriously don't like it enough to not even review it! lol. Ne wayz…I hope u guyz read and review..and tell me if I should continue writing this! And the next fanfic that I have going on! I'm posting that one as soon as I'm done with this! But plz plz plz read and review! **

Harry thought Draco was going to hit Michelle so he tried to get her out of the way by pushing her across the hall. Too bad for him that Draco wasn't thinking of anything like that. Harry got a full on punch right in the jaw from Draco. He fell to the floor with a loud thump. He looked up at Draco with fear in his eyes.

"THAT! Was for thinking that I would shag Michelle and then leave her! She likes me for me. Not just my looks and I thank her for that! Plus look at her! She's gorgeous! Better than any girl at this school! And it was for also taking her away from me when she told you to leave her alone! Also! If I ask her out and she accepts! That's none of your business if we shag or not! What if I have true feelings for her! You don't know that I don't! So just leave her alone! Unless she comes near you and wants to talk! But she is NOT going to apologize for what I did or anything that I'm ever going to do to you again!" Draco yelled this at Harry so loud that people started coming out of the great hall to see what was going on and Harry ran up to the Griffindor common room. Draco's voice was still echoing through the halls and especially in Harry's ears. He was breathing heavy from using so much effort to get the point across to Harry. He walked over to Michelle who was still on the floor from when Harry threw her. Draco held out his hand to her and helped her up.

"Sorry bout that, He just needed to get it through his head that he needs to share." Draco said with a little laugh. Michelle smiled up at him.

"Thanks, you really helped me out. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't followed us out."

"Don't worry about it. I would do that anytime to Potter or anyone of his friends." Michelle stopped as Draco followed everyone back into the great hall; he noticed that she wasn't by his side anymore. He turned around at cocked his head at her.

"Aren't you coming?" He asked. Michelle nodded, ran up to him, and grabbed his hand. He looked at her like she was acting weird but smiled and squeezed her hand to say that it was okay. Dumbledore was just running down from the teachers table when he saw Draco and Michelle come back in. That once famous sparkle that he always had in his eyes was now gone.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms.Lane, may I please speak to you for a moment?" Draco and Michelle looked at each other and then followed Dumbledore out of the Great hall.

"Now Mr. Malfoy, I saw what happened. I saw Mr. Potter Grab Ms. Lane and bring her out here. BUT! That does not give you the right to come out here and 'mess him up' do you understand me?" Draco nodded.

"Good, now I must suggest to you both that you take this drama down a notch and go up to your common room that you both share. And the bathroom that you both share and also your separate bedrooms. Now you might want to get some sleep as you start classes tomorrow and both of you will have your classes with the Slytherin."

"Good-night professor" Draco said with a small smile. He turned to Michelle who still had hold of his hand. She smiled up at him. "Ready to go see our rooms?" She nodded quickly. He nodded at her and she let go of his hand and started running up the stairs. She stopped halfway up the first staircase and turned around to see that Draco was still on the ground floor.

"Going to have a little race are we?" Draco asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, Yes I do believe we are." Michelle said with a smirk of her own.

Draco ran up the stairs next to her and they started running together. Michelle got a little ahead of Draco and he got jealous so he sped up and pushed her into a wall lightly. She was shocked that he would do that but played along and ran up to him again

"You can't do that you cheater!" She cried.

"Oh yes I can…you didn't say any rules!" He told her.

"Ok have it your way." Michelle said and dropped behind him, he wondered what she was doing but shrugged it off thinking that he would win the race and leave her in the dust then later rub it in just a little. Then all of a sudden he felt something either fall on jump on his back. He stopped running and felt arms wrap round his shoulders and neck.

"Michelle, what the hell are you doing!" He asked surprised that she would do that but then happy that she would jump on him like that.

"You said no rules. So I decided that I would get a ride the rest of the way up there." She said matter-of-factly. Draco smiled to himself flattered and let Michelle 'ride' him the rest of the way while he walked to make sure she wouldn't fall off. She had her legs wrapped around his waist and he thought of all the things they could be doing right now with her legs wrapped around him like that.

'Damn! You know how easily we could go at it right here and now with her legs around me like that. We would have a lot of fun in this hall up against that wall. However, I don't want to be my typical self and do that or she might not like me anymore. Which I like her a LOT and I don't want her to not like me.'

When they got the portrait hole it was a picture of an old man riding on a horse throwing out gold to the peasants below as a young woman with rags on was on the ground clutching the pieces of gold she had just received crying.

"Interesting portrait isn't it?"

"Yes, yes it is."

"You sure are a strange yank. When I went to American people were just really rude or they were too nice. You're just in the middle. I like it"

"Well, thanks I guess" Michelle said with a little smile.

"Enough chit chat! The password to your new Dorm is what you both choose is you're favorite musical band. You must tell me before the night ends. Or else I will make it for you." The man in the picture told them.

Draco nodded to the man and they both walked in. On one of the walls there was a fireplace with a black rug in front of it and a couch in front of that. Draco walked over to the couch and plopped down on it.

"So… what's your favorite band of all time?" He asked as Michelle walked over and plopped down right next to him.

"Nothing you've probably ever heard of."

"Try me, When I went to American I was there for 3 months and was introduced to a lot of music…rock being my favorite."

"Really? You don't look like a rocker. But that doesn't matter. I like Lamb Of God, Breaking Benjamin, Green day, Ozzy, Mudvayne, Seether, Marilyn Manson, 3 days grace, Nirvana, Nine Inch Nails, Beastie Boys so many more I can't even think of, Slipknot-"

"You like Slipknot?

"Yeah, they're like my favorite band." She said with a little laugh.

"When I was in America that was one of my favorite bands!"

"Well, then we should go tell the guy in the picture."

They ran out to the man in the picture and told them that the password was 'slipknot' and they got a lecture about they're responsibilities and that he had never heard of such a stupid name for a musical band and he had also never heard of a genre called 'rock' or 'metal'

After their lecture was over they went back inside and plopped down on the couch once again.

"So, you wanted to ride me?" Draco asked right as Michelle went into they're little kitchenette to get a soda. She laughed when she heard him say that.

"Oh yeah, it was fun." She stated. She turned around to back to the couch and Draco was standing there in front of her with a smirk on his face.

"I'll show you fun" He said with a little laugh. Michelle's eyes went big and she tried to run past him but he grabbed her around the waist with a good loud laugh and he set her down in front of himself. He leaned down and she smiled up at him and he closed the space between them with his lips. Michelle started to enjoy it just as Draco licked her lips to tell her that he wanted his tongue in her mouth. As she did she backed up into a wall. She wrapped her arms around his neck as Draco had his hands on her cheeks. Right when Draco was about to work his hands down….

**Gosh! Plz plz plz I'm begging you review review review! lol. So ne wayz…. Talk to u l8rz! Luv ya sexi's! **


	3. PUSSYCACTUS!

**sigh here's another chapter...for ne of u that HAVE read my story which I guess is none of u since I still have no reviews since I guess my story totally and completely sucks...I decided to give it one or two more tries. hoping that someone will look at it and like it...ne wayz here it goes again...for another failure. **

There was a knock at the door. Draco stopped kissing Michelle but didn't take his face away from hers. He put his forehead on hers and looked into her eyes.

"I'm going to go find my room. The door is probably for you anyways." Draco told her and he lifted his face from hers and walked over to a door and Michelle walked over to the portrait hole. She opened it to see Hermione staring at her in the face.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Hermione asked.

"Of Course you can Hermione. Is everything alright?"

Hermione walked in and told Michelle some things that Michelle didn't really care about and some things that she did.

"Michelle, I saw Harry walk out of the great hall with you, but he was only trying to protect you from Malfoy. We've known him for 7 years, you only a couple minutes. Trust us on this one. He's no good. What Harry said was true and you shouldn't believe anything that Malfoy might say to you to try and get you into his bed. We all found out that you were in Slytherin after you left and just so that you know… Slytherin is the worst house for you to be in. They're sly and sneaky and will do anything to win… that's not you. Just watch yourself and promise me that you'll be careful! You've been like a best friend to me this summer and I don't want to see you get hurt. None of us do. Especially Ron. He has a little crush on you if you didn't see it before. And now that you're with Malfoy Ron feels horrible but that's besides the point. Just be careful okay?"

"Thanks Hermione for caring so much! You are like my best friend here at Hogwarts. And I didn't know that Ron had a crush on me thanks for telling me" Michelle said with a little laugh. Hermione left and Michelle went to find Draco in his room.

She walked in and shut the door quietly. Draco was laying on his bed with his eyes closed. Michelle walked over to him with an evil grin on her face. She knew exactly what she was going to do to him. As she got ready to jump up and strattle him he opened his eyes in just enough time to see her land on him.

"Oh! Michelle! Right on my cock too!" He yelled in little bit of pain.

"I'm sorry but it was fun!" Michelle said excitedly.

"I'm glad you thought so, while I on the other hand am hurting very badly." Michelle looked out his French door window that led out to a balcony and saw that there was a hot tub sitting out there. Her eyes widened.

"What are you looking at?" Draco asked.

"Want to go in the hot tub?" She asked in a voice that made her sound like a kid in a candy store.

"Oh, sure if you're going to be in it." He said with a small smirk.

"Ok, meet you out there, I'm going to change into my bathing suit." She ran out of his room and into hers. She searched through her trunk and found the suit she wanted to wear. It was a black bikini with red Hawaiian print on it. On the sides of the bottoms were red rings and in the middle of the cups on the tops was another red ring. She quickly put them on and ran back over to Draco's room, ran out onto the balcony and jumped into the hot tub.

"Wow someone's full of energy aren't we?" Draco asked as Michelle came back up from the water. She nodded with enthusiasm.

"Want to play a little game?" She asked?

"Sure, what is it."

"I don't know what it's called, I just made it up with my ex-boyfriend."

"Ok teach me how to play."

"Fine, but it will be a quick game since we're not wearing a lot unless we change the rules a little, but what you do is we're going to ask each other questions and if we get the wrong answer than the person who the question was asked to has to take off a piece of clothing. But they have to be questions about ourselves, and if the other person gets it wrong then we have to tell them the right answer."

"Ok, so what are we going to do when we get off all of our clothes."

"Then, we're going to have to dare each other to do things." Michelle told him and Draco laughed and said

"Ok I'm game."

"I'm going to start off with an easy one, What's my full name, first and last. If you can guess my middle than you can do that too."

"Hm…" Draco started and stroked him chin like he was trying really hard to think. "well, your first name is Michelle, that's easy and your last name is Lane, that's easy too. But what is your middle name…. Let's take a wild guess and say Rae."

"Oh my god! How did you know that!"

"Because you told me your first and last name on the train remember?"

"No, I mean how did you know my middle name! I never told you that!"

"That's your middle name?" Draco asked surprised, Michelle nodded "That's my middle name too!" Draco cried.

"Damn! I'm going to have to take off my bottoms for that. Just cuz we have the same middle name." Michelle said. Draco raised his eyebrows excitedly.

"Well, if you have to take off your bottoms I guess I have to too." Michelle looked at him when said that and walked over to him after she had taken off her bottoms and just as Draco had she sat right on his lap.

"Ok my turn to ask a question. What is my favorite part of your body?"

Michelle looked at him weird and shrugged.

"Ok, you got it wrong! Take off that top Missy!" he yelled excitedly.

"First you have to tell me the truth to that question." Michelle said.

"No, top first and then truth" Draco said with a gleam in his eyes. Michelle took off her top and threw in over the side of the hot tub and said "Ok, now truth."

"Ok, first it was a trick question. I don't have just one favorite part of your body. But I like your hair." He said and ran his hands through her hair.

"And your eyes, and your cheeks" he said running his hand over one of her cheeks.

"And your neck and collar bone" He said running his hands down her neck and onto her collar bone.

"And your nice big round tits!" He said and grouped her tits and rubbed her nipples with his thumbs which made her giggle.

"And this flat stomach."

"And this nice firm, but enough to grab on to ass." He said and he reached behind her and grabbed her ass.

"And this pussy, and this clit and these theighs and these legs and these feet." He continues to touch and groupe her body parts. She sat right on his cock and leaned on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. He was rubbing her back when the heard the doors behind them open.

"DRAKIE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT!" They heard something yell. Michelle opened her eyes and saw a girl standing there with a pug face.

"PUSSYCACTUS!" Michelle yelled in anger.

**Even tho I'm sure that NO ONE read this...I'm hoping u did! and if u did! PLZ! review! I have no idea what I'm doing! so plz help me out on this one! **


End file.
